Gara-Gara Mama
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Intinya, ini salah Aomine. Berawal dari hukuman, iseng nyeletuk, berujung kesalah pahaman./SUMMARY ABAL/WARN DI DALAM/DLDR/AoAka


**Gara-gara Mama**

 **Hanya sebuah fanfic AoAka hasil kecapekan rekaman bakal nilai olahraga**

 **Dipersembahkan oleh Lala-chan ssu**

 **Mohon tetap tenang, film akan segera dimulai #EH**

 **Disclaimer: Mau sampe saya diojekin sama Otab*k Alt*n ato sampe monas kayang juga Kurobas milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: Mengandung 3K (kenistaan, kejijayan, kelebayan) dari Aomine Daiki, kemungkinan OOC, semi-AU, bahasa campur sari, dll**

 **Baca dengan resiko anda sendiri**

~~oo00oo~~

Pagi yang cerah. Matahari bersinar. Kugendong tas merahku di pundak.

 **(Hayo ngaku yang baca pake nada siapa)**

Nggak deng. Yang bener;

Pagi hari yang cerah, burung bernyanyian riang, dan orang-orang mulai beraktifitas. Tak terkecuali para anggota tim basket Universitas Teikou ini.

Universitas Teikou terkenal akan prestasinya, baik akademik maupun non-akademik. Bidang paling terkenal dari non-akademiknya ialah basket.

Sebenernya gak juga sih. Tapi kan kita bahas tim basketnya, jadi biarkan sajalah.

Apa yang sebetulnya membuat tim basket universitas Teikou begitu terkenal? Tak lain tak bukan adalah Kiseki no Sedai.

Kiseki no Sedai, atau generasi keajaiban, adalah yang disebut sebagai 5 orang jenius yang hanya ada 10 tahun sekali. Dengan _skill_ basket yang mantap tentunya mereka menyabet gelar juara di berbagai kejuaraan dan tak terkalahkan.

Nah, sekarang. Mari sempitkan kiseki no sedai ini ke dua orang yang akan kita bahas.

Aomine Daiki dan Akashi Seijuurou.

~~oo00oo~~

"Aomine telat lagi ya?"

Anggukan. Akashi kembali menghela napas. Lagi-lagi si item dekil dakian mesum parah itu terlambat latihan pagi. Padahal sudah di-line, BBM, whatsapp, pajang di status epbi, diingatkan yang lain layaknya minum obat (red, tiga kali sehari), tapi tetap saja ia terlambat.

Kamu itu harus diapain lagi, wahai nak Aomine? Diapaiiinn

Suara pintu menjeblak terbuka, dan terpampanglah Aomine yang baru datang dengan nistanya.

"Sori, gua telat."

Kemudian, gunting pun menyapa wajah Aomine.

"Lancang sekali kau terlambat dan hanya bilang 'sori' ya, Daiki."

Melihat sang kapten di hadapannya, Aomine pucat seketika.

"A-Akashi...ng...ituu...alarm gua rusak, jadi-"

SYUUTT gunting melayang part 2!

"Hoo...sudah berani alasan. Minta dikecup Hasami- _chan_ rupanya."

Aomine gemetaran. Yang lain hanya mendoakan semoga sang makhluk berdaki itu beristirahat dengan tenang (Ao: EH SETAN. GUA BELOM MATI)

"Keliling lapangan 15 kali. Dan hukumannya hari ini kau yang beres-beres. Paham, Daiki?" ujar Akashi. "Atau kau tau akibatnya." tambahnya sambil menjilat guntingnya. Bentar dulu, jadi lari 15 kelilingnya bukan hukuman?

"L-laksanakan, komandan!"

"Bagus."

Sasuga mode bokushi...

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine mengumpulkan bola-bola basket sisa latihan dan menaruhnya di keranjang. Kemudian ia mengambil kain pel dan mulai membersihkan lantai. Diam-diam mengutuk Akashi jadi cebol selamanya.

"Ya ga ngapa dia cebol terus. Uke pendek kan imut."

Ujar tersangka tindakan asusila, Aomine Daiki. Dokumentasi tahun 20xx

"Aomine?"

Aomine berjengit seketika mendengar suara siapa yang memanggilnya. Ya, mana mungkin Aomine tak mengenali suaranya. Suara Kanjeng Ratu yang Maha Absolut lagi Maha Uke, Akashi Seijuurou.

"A-AKASHII?! G-GUA GAK NGELUH KOOKK! NOH LIAT GUA BERSIIN LANTAI KAANN!" Yak, Aomine pun panik.

"Aomine. Tenang." Ujar Akashi. Aomine pun terdiam. Akashi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah ganguro mesum dari timnya itu.

Kalau kayak begini kayaknya dia lagi mode normal

"Tidak apa. Biar kubantu. Kalau kupikir, aku memang keterlaluan." Ujar Akashi sambil mengambil kain pel lainnya dan mulai membersihkan sisi lain lapangan.

"Tapi...aku kan dihukum." Gumam Aomine pelan. Namun Akashi bisa mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa. Kan sudah kubilang, aku agak keterlaluan." Akashi masih melanjutkan urusan pel-mengepelnya. "Lagipula kan..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kejuaraan sudah dekat, kita jadi jarang berduaan. Anggap saja ini pengganti kencan."

Aomine menganga bodoh sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya yang agak memerah. Bukan karena Aomine tsundere. Midorimalah yang tsundere. Tapi wajah Akashi yang bersemu merah dan tersenyum tipis itu menggetarkan iman seorang Aomine Daiki!

 **(Halah. Itu mah elo aja yang ngeres)**

Rupanya saudara-saudara, kedua insan manusia ini tengah menjalin kasih. Namun mereka masih merahasiakannya dari teman-teman se-timnya. Tapi udah ketahuan juga sih. Tau sendiri di kelompok mereka ada biang gosip super berisik berambut kuning ngambang di kali.

Aomine melanjutkan mengepelnya, namun kali ini dengan semangat. Merasa kain pelnya mulai kering, ia hendak memasukan kain pelnya ke ember.

"EIIT tunggu dulu!"

"Hah? Ngapa dah?"

"Itu ember isinya kan air bekas! Jangan dipakai!"

"Hah? Terus kena-"

"Dan juga, kau ngepel apaan sih? Masih kotor! Sana ambil air bersih terus lakukan ulang!"

"Tapi kan-"

"Jangan lupa airnya dikasih pewangi dan diperas yang benar."

"Haahh...iya, mama." Aomine menghela napas sambil menyeret ember berisi air bekas tersebut.

"HEI!"

"Apaan sih?"

"Aku bukan ibumu, jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Lho? Kau gak suka kupanggil mama? Lagian kau cerewet."

"Iya! Aku tidak suka!"

"Jangan pelit begitu. Kau bisa memanggilku papa, kok." Ujar Aomine sambil tersenyum ganteng meski kenyataannya malah bikin mual.

"Hah? Kok gitu?" Akashi menelengkan kepalanya, kebingungan.

"Ckckck. Kalau kau gak mau nanti anak-anak kita akan memanggil kita pakai nama lho. Kau gak suka anak yang gak sopan kan." Aomine geleng-geleng kepala dan ngeloyor keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Akashi yang tertegun di tengah lapangan sambil menggenggam kain pel.

Kemudian, sekelebat bayangan hitam nampak menjauhi gym.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EH WHUANJENG. WOY! SETAN GANGURO TUKANG GOMBAL! BALIK SINI LO! HUKUMAN LO BELOM SELESAI! WOOYY!"

Kemudian Akashi bersumpah akan melipat gandakan hukuman Aomine besok.

~~oo00oo~~

 **Kiseki no Sedai groupchat~~ (6)**

 **KiseSsu~:** _Minnaa! Coba tebaakk!_

 **MidorimaShin:** _Ada apa lagi sekarang?_

 **Tetsuya:** _Kise-kun. Katanya kau mau mengerjakan essay. Rupanya aku meleng sedikit kau buka Line._

 **KiseSsu~:** _Mou! Tunggu dulu dong! Ada berita baik yang lupa kuberi tahu tadi._

 **Snack:** _Kalau ini gak penting kau akan kuhancurkan lho, Kise-chin._

 **KiseSsu~:** _AOMINECCHI NGELAMAR AKASHICCHI LHOOHH_

 **KiseSsu~:** _AKU GAK SENGAJA DENGAR WAKTU BALIK DARI TOILET KE PERPUSTAKAAN_

 **MidorimaShin:** _...apa?_

 **MidorimaShin:** _Tolong bilang ini mimpi_

 **Tetsuya:** _Benarkah itu, Kise-kun?_

 **Snack:** _Heehh...akhirnya Aka-chin sudah dimiliki Mine-chin ya..._

 **KiseSsu~:** _TENTU SAJA SSU! AOMINECCHI BILANG 'Masa kau mau anak-anak kita memanggil kita dengan nama' ITU ARTINYA LAMPU HIJAU SSU!_

 **MidorimaShin:** _Lamaran macam apa itu? Sama sekali tidak berkelas. Memang dasar Ahomine._

 **Tetsuya:** _Kalau begitu pasti mudah untukmu memberi lamaran berkelas pada Takao-kun. Benar kan, Midorima-kun._

 **MidorimaShin has leave the groupchat**

 **KiseSsu~:** _Yah, Midorimacchi baper._

 **Snack:** _Biarin aja. Besok juga paling balik lagi._

 **Tetsuya:** _Pokoknya aku turut senang atas Akashi-kun dan Aomine-kun_

 **KiseSsu~:** _Iya! Kirim-kirim undangan ya, ssu~! Ufufufufu_

Akashi memicingkan matanya ke layar ponselnya.

"Besok Kise juga akan dapat hukuman."

 **~~~END~~~**

Tapi tentu gak end sampe sini. Masih ada sekuelnya yang akan kupubblish entah kapan~

Kalau banyak yang tertarik akan kubuat sekuelnya~

Jadi maafkan kalo abal ya. Authornya udah ngantuk

RnR please~~


End file.
